NEKO NEKO PRODUCION
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: NO ES YAOI.UNI-ALTER.TIENE LEMON. Una nueva raza de mascotas se expande por el mundo. Cuando estos parecen ser las mascotas ideales,¿como resistirse a ellas?.Incluso sus propios creadores.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos de nuevo.**

**Como siempre,vuelvo a esta pagina para dejaros aquí una nueva historia disparatada que se me ocurre cuando estoy de viaje o siempre fuera de casa. Solo decir antes que nada que espero que os guste tanto leerla como a mi me gustó escribirla.**

**Hasta luego.**

_NEKO NEKO PRODUCION._

Mirando por la tienda de mascotas, Chihara se dio cuenta de que ninguna de ellas le llamaban demasiado la atención. Ninguna le parecía ni tan mona ni tan adorable como lo que ella creía que andaba buscando, así que una hora después de andar por la tienda,el dependiente se dio cuenta de su contrariedad y se acercó amablemente a ella.

-Buenos días. Me llamo Usopp y soy uno de los encargados de la tienda.¿Buscaba algún animal en concreto?.

Chihara clavó en este sus ojos azules,algo contrariada por que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que este había hablado a su espalda, que la observaba luciendo una ligera sonrisa formal de trabajador eficiente.

-Verá...-le dijo esta.-Buscaba un animal mono,que sea leal y fiel y que sea muy cariñoso,pero que también pueda defenderme si hace falta.¿Cree que alguno de estos animales encaja en todo lo que he dicho?.

El dependiente se quedo pensativo como si de verdad estuviera pensando sobre ello,clavando su vista en la pared de enfrente,donde lucían todas las peceras. Después de estar un rato sumido en sus reflexiones,volvió a clavar la vista en Chihara sonriendo y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara al mostrador de la tienda.

Allí le dio un folleto de un tipo de animal que no había oído en la vida. Peranimals.

Según el folleto,los peranimals eran una nueva raza de animales extremadamente fieles y cariñosos con sus amos,por lo que si hubiera cualquier peligro amenazando a su amo,inmediatamente se lanzaría al ataque. También se decía que los años que un peranimals vivía eran los mismos años que los que vivían sus dueños, así que quien quisiera adquirir uno debía de estar muy seguro de ello, ya que era un compromiso para toda la vida.

Hasta ahí todo sonaba de maravilla para Chihara,pero en el folleto no aparecía ninguna foto del animal.¿Qué pasaría si no le gustaba luego?.

El dependiente vio su inquietud en el rostro y sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Con los datos que me has dado,te buscaran el peranimals adecuado a tus gustos y te lo enviaran a casa. Por eso no hay problemas, así que no pongas esa cara.

-¿Me lo envían a casa?-pregunto esta,pensando que todo aquello parecía muy raro.

-Si. Tienes que darme la dirección de tu casa y en 2 días te lo enviaran. El problema...-. Hay Chihara se relajó más,ya que era raro que no hubiera ningún ``pero´´.-El problema es que los peranimals todavía no están muy comercializados y poca gente conoce su existencia, así que a parte de firmar un contrato de confidencialidad con la empresa,en la que el menor numero de personas a tu alrededor que deberá enterarse de esto debe de ser el mínimo,tambien cuesta 1500 euros.

Chihara por poco no cayó de espaldas de la impresión.

No esperaba que el animal costara tanto. Era casi como si se comprara un animal de raza.

Pero contaba con esa suma de dinero,ya que sus padres siempre estaban fuera en viaje de negocios y se pensaban que dejandole en su cuenta cantidades importantes de dinero le importaría menos.

Aun algo desconfiada,dejó su dirección al dependiente,el que apunto lo que Chihara había dicho que buscaba en una mascota, y prometía que en 2 días tendría su peranimals en casa.

…...

Así pasaron tranquilamente los 2 días esperando a que llegara el peranimals,con el dinero en efectivo en un cajón,ya que el dependiente había dicho que la compañía no admitía tarjetas de crédito ni ninguna cosa por el estilo.

Finalmente, cuando ya caía la tarde de el segundo día,llamaron a su puerta y ella fue corriendo a abrir,deseosa de ver que era el dichoso peranimals.

Nada más abrir se encontró con dos hombre enormes. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo verde y tres pendientes en una oreja y prácticamente llevaba una enorme caja casi del tamaño de Chihara sin problemas. El otro era un hombre con el pelo blanco y estaba fumándose un puro que por poco no la ahogo allí mismo.

-Buenos días,señorita-dijo el del puro.-Este es mi compañero Zoro y yo soy Smoker. Veníamos a traerle el peranimals que encargó.

Ella asintió y los dejó entrar en el salón de la casa.

En realidad era el piso más alto de un edificio de lujo de la ciudad,donde sus padres habían comprado los dos últimos pisos y los habían unido con una escalera para tener el salón,comedor, biblioteca , despacho y gimnasio abajo y dejar el piso de arriba solo para 3 enormes habitaciones con un pequeño salón en el centro de los cuartos.

Les dio el dinero a aquellos dos hombres y,mientras el tal Smoker le estaba escribiendo la factura,ella fue a abrir la caja. Pero el tal Zoro la cogió por la muñeca,deteniéndola.

-No habrá la caja hasta que nos vayamos. Si el peranimals ve a alguno de nosotros antes que a su dueño,nos verá como su amo y tendremos que llevárnoslo para reeducarlo.

Lo dijo todo de una manera tan seria que a Chihara solo se le ocurrió asentir y retirar la mano, frotándose la muñeca,ya que el agarre de este le había hecho algo de daño.

Cuando el tal Smoker terminó de hacer la factura,se la dio junto con un manual de instrucciones,ella firmó el contrato de confidencialidad,con el que debería indemnizar a la compañía con un millón de euros si llegaba a los medios de comunicación la existencia de los peranimals, y se marcharon rápidamente de la casa sin apenas despedirse,con lo que ella pensó que de verdad no querían tener ningún problema y tener que llevarse al animal.

Echó un vistazo a las instrucciones,donde,efectivamente,indicaba que el peranimals vería como su dueño a la primera persona que entrara en su campo de visión. También explicaba que solo había que darle un vaso de leche por las mañanas y un plato de carne acompañado con verduras por la tarde para que se mantuviera en buen estado. Lo que le extraño a Chihara eran dos cosas. 1º: que supiera ir al baño y ducharse solo. Y 2º: que un peranimals tuviera el mismo tiempo de vida que su dueño. Según las instrucciones,aquello se debía a que un peranimals no tenía un tiempo determinado de vida y solo moría por la enorme pena que le causaba el perder a su amo,con lo que ocasionaba su propia muerte,aunque si envejecía a la misma velocidad que una persona normal.

Dejo las instrucciones a un lado cuando recordó que el pobre animal seguía aun dentro de la caja y fue a abrirla rápidamente.

Cuando consiguió quitar el precintó,se encontró con unos hermosos ojos negros mirándola. Pero no eran unos ojos de animal.

Un chico más o menos de su edad, entre los 17 y 20 años,la estaba mirando desde la caja donde se encontraba encogido. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y unas poquitas pecas se esparcían por sus mejillas,dándole un toque inocente a pesar de que se apreciaba que tenía un cuerpo bastante fuerte.

No es que a Chihara le parecía feo,en absoluto,le gustó muchísimo,pero ella se estaba esperando algo parecido a un conejo con garras. No a una persona con la que parecían traficar.

Ahora entendía perfectamente el contrato de confidencialidad.

No querían que nadie se enterara que había una compañía que traficaba con personas.

El chico en el interior de la caja le sonrió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar,felices.

-¿Tú eres mi dueña?-le preguntó con una voz tan suave que por poco Chihara no se derritió allí mismo.

-E...eso...eso parece-fue todo lo que ella pudo murmurar.

El chico salió de un saltó de la caja,gritando con alegría.

-¡Qué bien!.¡Cuanto había deseado tener una dueña bonita que cuidara de mi!.

Esta solo podía pensar en aquel momento como le habían podido lavar a aquel pobre chico el cerebro de aquella manera para que pensara que ser la mascota de alguien de manera impuesta era algo bueno.

Hasta que se fijó en la cola de gato que se movía enérgicamente de aquí para allá allí donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Se acercó a él lentamente y dio un ligero tirón de la cola,cerciorándose de que esta era real,mientras el peranimals soltaba un débil gemido y miraba a esta sonrojado y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No sabía que mi ama era de las que le gustaban jugar a esas cosas.

Chihara se sonrojo al instante y se alejó de él de un ligero saltó hacia atrás.

-¡No...no pienses cosas raras!.¡Solo estaba comprobando si tu cola era de verdad!.

El peranimals se acercó a ella,examinándole el rostro aun sonrojado,haciendo que esta se percatara que era un poco más alto que ella.

-¿Y por que no iba a ser mi cola real?. Me crearon con ella y con mis orejas.

Chihara observó sus orejas,a ambos lados del cráneo y tan normales como las de cualquier persona,y se percató de que no se refería a esas cuando se apartó unos mechones de cabello y dejó verle dos pequeñísimas orejas puntiagudas y peludas como las de un gato entre su cuero cabelludo.

Esta no pudo contener sus ganas y le tocó las orejas como se le estuviera dando un ligero masaje,dandose cuenta de los suaves que eran.

Al ver al peranimals con los ojos cerrados,medio sonriendo y con la cola meciéndose perezosamente de un lado a otro,se percató de que le estaba gustando lo que le estaba haciendo, como si se tratara de cualquier otro animal.

Observó que el pobre solo llevaba un par de pantalones negros con un cinturón naranja donde una A en mayúscula destacaba en la anilla.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó a este ,dejandole de acariciar las orejas.

El peranimals abrió lentamente los ojos,como si hubiera estado muy a gusto con lo que le hacia y dijo con la voz ronca.

-Me llamo Ace. Mis creadores me pusieron ese nombre cuando crearon mi camada.

Esta se dio cuenta que Ace siempre hacia referencia a su persona como si de verdad fuera un animal, a pesar de que tenía más apariencia de hombre que de otra cosa.

-Yo soy Chihara y ….supongo que a partir de ahora vivirás aquí.

Este volvió a sonreír,mostrandole una dentadura perfecta,y se lanzó sobre ella,abrazándola.

-¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy sabiendo que tú eres mi dueña!-le dijo,sin dejar de apretarla contra su pecho.

-Bueno,bueno. Tranquilizate. Voy a mostrarte donde vas a dormir.

Y le guió a través de las escaleras que se encontraban en un lateral de la pared hasta el piso de arriba, mostrandole la habitación de invitados.

-¿La ama Chihara duerme en este cuarto?-le preguntó Ace,que la había cogido de la mano y estaba observando detenidamente la habitación,en busca de algo que le mostrara los gustos de su dueña.

-No. Mi cuarto es el que esta al lado y el de la otra esquina es el de mis padres. Si necesitas ir al baño o ducharte,la otra puerta al lado de tu habitación es un cuarto de baño,¿si?-le dijo a este, señalándoselo todo para que lo comprendiera.

Este asintió,con cara de pena.

-¿Eso significa que no voy a poder dormir con la ama Chihara?.

Esta volvió a sonrojarse sobremanera.

-¡Por supuesto que no!.¡Por muy peranimals que seas,sigues siendo un hombre,más parecido a una persona que otra cosa,así que no!.

-No tiene que preocuparse,ama. Ya comprobaron que una persona y un peranimals no pueden tener hijos juntos, así que no hay peligro.

Chihara volvió a sonrojarse aun más,liberándose de la mano de Ace de un tirón.

-¡Precisamente por eso lo digo!.¡Nosotros no vamos a comprobar de ninguna manera si eso es verdad o no,¿entendido?.

Este asintió,sin comprender muy bien por que su dueña se alteraba tanto.

Después de volver a bajar y comprobar que en el interior de la caja no iba nada más, Chihara supo que debería comprarle ropa a Ace.

No podía tenerlo casi desnudo por la casa,por muy animal que él se considerara.

Miró a Ace,que vagabundeaba por la casa,haciéndose a su nuevo hogar,y quiso preguntarle una cosa que no venia en el manual de instrucciones.

-Oye, Ace,¿qué pasaría si te devuelvo a la compañía?.

Este se giró rápidamente hacia ella,como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo por la espalda.

-Supongo que te harían pagar una penalización por hacer perder tiempo a la compañía y a mi me llevarían de vuelta para reeducarme y que sirviera para otra ama.-Observó a esta con los ojos sumamente tristes.-Pero...¿por qué me quieres devolver?.¿Es qué no te agrada mi apariencia?.

-¡No!. No es eso. Es solo que quería saberlo,por si acaso.

Ace se acercó a ella y la abrazó, hundiendo su cara en el cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado de esta.

-Menos mal. Por que yo no me quiero separar de mi ama Chihara.

Esta se sonrojó ligeramente,pero recordó que había pedido una mascota cariñosa, así que le devolvió débilmente el abrazo.

Pero alguien llamó en ese instante a la puerta,con lo que Ace la soltó y fue rápidamente a abrir antes de que Chihara consiguiera decir nada para detenerle.

Ante ambos,ya que ella corrió a la puerta para intentar cerrarla antes de quien fuera pudiera ver a Ace,se encontraba un hombre rubio vestido de traje,uno negro con reflejos azules,con una camisa azul más clara con rallas. También llevaba unas gafas de sol con cristales anaranjados y se estaba fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo,llevando un maletín negro en su mano libre.

Sonrió ,cogiendo el cigarrillo,mirando a Ace.

-¿Qué?.¿Te ha gustado el ama que te ha tocado, Ace?-le preguntó a este directamente,como si Chihara no se encontrara allí.

-¡Si!. Me ha gustado mucho-contestó este,devolviendole la sonrisa a su vez.

-Me alegro-dijo el recién llegado,pasando al interior de la casa sin esperar una invitación.

-¡Un momento!-exclamó Chihara,encontrándose a ambos sentados tranquilamente en su sofá. -¿Se puede saber quien demonios es usted?-le preguntó al rubio recién llegado.

-Verá,yo soy el educador y encargado de Ace. Yo ayude en su creación y me encargué de educarlo.

-Si. Es mi sensei, Sanji.

Chihara se cruzó de brazos,mirando de mala manera al tal Sanji,sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que era lo que pasaba.

-Osea que tú has sido parte de la creación de los peranimals,¿no?. ¿Y no te da vergüenza ver como se llaman así mismos animales?.

-¿Por qué debería?. Fueron creados como mascotas, así que es normal que se vean como tal.

-Pero...lo que les habéis hecho es mutación genética. Dudo que los hayáis creado de 0.

-Pues es justo eso. Manipulando gen humano y gen animal,conseguimos crear un embrión que no era ni humano ni animal. Es como cuando cruzas un caballo con un burro. Sale un asno,incapaz de tener descendencia con ninguna de las dos especies. Ni siquiera entre ellos.

Chihara seguía molesta. Todo aquello seguía pareciéndole inhumano,pero no quería que aquel hombre se llevara a Ace y lo educara para cualquier otra.

-¿Y se puede saber para que ha venido aquí?. No recuerdo haber llamado a la compañía ni haberme dejado nada por firmar.

-Estoy aquí para seguir con el mantenimiento de Ace y asegurarme de que el menor numero de personas posibles se enteren de su verdadera naturaleza.

-Con eso puede estar tranquilo. A penas lo comprendo yo, así que seria imposible que se lo explicara a alguien más.

-Me parece bien-dijo este,ya con el fonendoscopio puesto y revisaba los pulmones de Ace sin dejar de fumarse su cigarrillo.

Chihara observó esto en silencio,viendo que Sanji de verdad estaba bien pendiente de que Ace se encontrara en perfectas condiciones,casi como si se tratara de un padre.

Aunque...en cierto sentido, Sanji si era el padre de Ace.

-Bueno...-dijo después de un rato,quitándose los utensilios de médico.-Parece que Ace esta en perfectas condiciones. Si alguna vez se hiere o le ocurre algo malo,solo tienes que llamarme a mi. Sé como curar sus heridas,debido a que necesita un tratamiento especial debido a su material genético.¿Entendido?. Nada de hospitales.

Chihara asintió,casi como si la estuvieran regañando y observó como ambos se dirigían a la puerta y se despedían.

-Has tenido la suerte de encontrar una buena ama, así que cuida de ella como te enseñé,¿si?-le murmuró Sanji desde la puerta a este,pero ella consiguió oírlo,sonrojándose.

-Hai. Haré todo lo que este en mi mano para cuidar bien de mi ama.

Este le revolvió el cabello de manera cariñosa.

-Buen chico.

Y,con las mismas,se marchó.

…...

Pasaron unos días de aquello,con lo que Chihara había salido a comprar ropa para Ace,el cual se emociono y acabo casi aplastandola contra él,ya que decía que su ama siempre se preocupaba mucho por él.

Esta había intentado que Ace la llamara por su nombre,pero no conseguía quitarle la manía cuando se emocionaba.

Comprobó y enseñó a este como debía ponerse la ropa cuando iban a salir para que no se le notara la cola,a pesar de que él no conseguía entender que había de malo en que la gente viera su cola.

Como ella sabía que intentar explicarle aquello seria complicado,se inventó algo sobre la marcha.

-Verás...como me encanta tanto tu cola,solo quiero verla yo. No quiero que nadie más se entere o me pondré muy celosa,¿entendido?.

Este se sonrojó y se abrazó a ella.

-¡Entendido!. No dejaré que nadie más que Chihara vea mi cola.

-Y tus orejas-remarcó esta,casi sin poder moverse.

Este asintió con energía.

-¡Si,si!. No dejaré que nadie más los vea.

Con esos puntos bien entendidos, Chihara hizo el primer intento de salir a la calle para comprobar que este de verdad había entendido las cosas.

Decidió hacer el primer intento en un parque,donde la mayoría de la gente serian niños y no se los tomarían muy en serio si le vieran algo.

Ace se emocionó nada más llegar,ya que decía que nunca había salido de la compañía excepto para llevarla a su casa,y se fue corriendo hacia el tobogán más grande del parque,mientras ella se iba a los columpios,que estaban sorprendentemente vacíos.

Había muy pocos niños ese día,algo que a ella le venia bien.

Observó a Ace tirarse del tobogán una y otra vez,que no dejaba de gritar,emocionado,y ella también sonrió.

En muchos aspectos,era como un niño grande.

-Hola,preciosa.¿Estas sola?-le preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Esta se giró un poco,molesta,para observar a un chico algo mayor que ella y que lucia unas pintas horribles de matón de colegio.

En principio,lo ignoró y siguió viendo al peranimals jugar,pero el desconocido de su espalda la cogió molesto por el brazo y la obligó a ponerse en pie.

-¡Tú a mi no me ignoras,niñata!-gritó,llamando la atención de todo el mundo,incluso de Ace,que estaba a punto de volver a tirarse por el tobogán.

Al ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo,saltó por el lateral de la estructura,cayendo de pie,y corrió en auxilio de su dueña,sin percatarse que sus uñas y dientes se alargaban y se afilaban.

El tipo le vio venir corriendo hacia él y al ver su aspecto,no se le ocurrió nada inteligente que decir, aunque tampoco le hubiera dado tiempo,ya que este le soltó un gancho con la derecha que lo mandó al suelo mientras se colocaba delante de Chihara,protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a Chihara,basura,o no dejaré ni los restos de tu persona!.

Este le observó,temblando y dolorido por el golpe. Se puso en pie y salio corriendo en dirección contraria de donde se encontraban ellos.

Una vez que comprobó que el tipo ya andaba lejos, Ace hizo que Chihara se sentara en el columpio mientras él se arrodillaba delante de ella,sin soltarle las manos.

-¿Estás bien?.¿Ese tipo te ha hecho daño antes de que yo llegara?.

Esta,al ver su cara de preocupación,sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Puedes estar tranquilo. No me ha hecho nada. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Ace suspiró,aliviado,y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de ella mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas y esta comenzaba a acariciarle el pelo.

-Menos mal. Pensaba que te habían hecho daño por no saber cuidarte.

-No me ha pasado nada. Deja de preocuparte.

-¿Cómo no me iba a preocupar cuando estaba en peligro lo más importante para mi?.

Chihara se sonrojó un poco ante esto,pero recordó que pidió una mascota que le fuera fiel.

Aun así,agachó la cabeza y la apoyó contra la de este,colocando los brazos a su espalda, casi como si fuera ella la que lo protegiera a él y no al revés.

-Gracias-le murmuró.

Este sonrió débilmente y se abrazó más a sus piernas.

…...

Por la mañana, Chihara se levantó temprano, ya que quería dar otro paseo de prueba. Esta vez,por las calles de la ciudad. Pero no quería que se hiciera muy tarde o todo estaría lleno a reventar de gente.

Entró en el cuarto de invitados y se encontró con este todavía durmiendo,abrazado a la almohada,con las sábanas en el suelo y llevando solo unos pantalones negros de pijama,a los que Chihara había cortado una abertura para que Ace pudiera mover la cola sin problemas,ya que se le notaba incomodo cuando debía mantenerla oculta bajo la ropa.

Así como estaba,parecía un niño y casi daba pena despertarlo.

Ella se sentó a su lado,mirándolo desde un poco más de cerca y le acarició el pelo,pero una mano le atrapó la muñeca y la empujó,encontrándose poco después sobre un despierto Ace,el cual le estaba abrazando como parecía ser su costumbre.

-¡Buenos días, ama Chihara!-exclamó,feliz como siempre.

-Bu...buenos días, Ace -dijo y se incorporó,consiguiendo que este la soltara.-Es hora de levantarse.

-¿Hoy también vamos a ir a pasear?-le preguntó este,sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio,moviendo alegremente la cola.

-Si. Por que es aburrido quedarse en casa,¿verdad?.

-Si estoy con la ama Chihara no me aburro en absoluto.

Esta evitó un sonrojo y se puso en pie.

-Aunque así sea,no es bueno estar siempre en casa, así que vamos a salir.

Escogió para él una camiseta sin mangas de color amarillo y con unas letras blancas que ponían`` Eat me´´ y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros.

Era verano y con aquel calor,no iba a dejar que el pobre se asfixiara.

Salieron a la calle después de darle a Ace su vaso de leche y ella tomar algo ligero.

Caminaron sin problemas y nadie se percató de ellos más de lo estrictamente necesario,ya que que este tampoco hizo nada que llamara mucho la atención. Eso si,se cogió a la mano de esta y no la soltó en todo el camino. Aunque a ella no le importaba que la gente pudiera pensar que fueran novios.

Se encontraron con Sanji,el cual estaba haciendo exámenes médicos a los demás miembros de la camada de la que él se había hecho cargo y se mostró contento al ver que ambos se llevaban tan bien,diciéndoles que no todo el mundo podía aceptar un peranimals en su vida.

Después de eso,volvieron a casa,donde ella decidió que seria mejor ponerse a ver alguna película.

Cerró las persianas,apagó las luces y se tumbó en el sofá,con Ace sentado en el suelo,justo donde la mano de ella pudiera acariciarle el pelo sin problemas,algo que a este parecía encantarle.

Vieron la película y Ace afirmó que quería ver otra,que le había llamado la atención esas imágenes que Chihara le afirmaba que no eran reales.

Ella se puso en pie y puso otra,esta vez una película de fantasía,y se sentó junto a él en el suelo,dandose cuenta que se estaba más a gusto en el fresco suelo que en el sofá,que enseguida se calentaba por el calor corporal.

Este se tumbó y colocó la cabeza en el regazo de esta y,al poco, Chihara notó que se había quedado dormido.

Pensó que si también tenía algún gen de ave y si se dormía solo por estar el cuarto a oscuras,pero descartó la idea rápidamente.

Lo más seguro es que estuviera cansando por todo el jaleo del parque y por todo lo que había jugado.

De repente,sonó el teléfono y ella alargó la mano hacia la mesa,cogiéndolo antes de que este despertara.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó esta,en voz baja.

-¿Por que hablas tan bajito?-le preguntó su amiga Nami a través del teléfono.-Bueno...te llamaba para decirte que Robin, Vivi y yo vamos de tiendas. Te tienes que venir.

Nami era hija de banqueros y parecía no comprender como ahorrar el dinero cuando había ropa de por medio, Robin era hija de arqueólogos y vivía con su abuelo materno en la ciudad mientras sus padres andaban por alguna parte del globo y Vivi había llegado hacia unos años a la ciudad, siendo la heredera de algún pequeño país,pero su padre quería dejarla viajar antes de que tuviera que ocuparse de problemas de estado.

Si Chihara lo pensaba bien,gran parte del dinero que tenía la ciudad y de otras lo manejaban sus padres.

Era aterrador solo pensarlo.

Pero alejó esa idea y observó a Ace,que se restregó los ojos con los puños cerrados como un niño y la miró a su vez,aun soñoliento.

-Yo...no sé si voy a poder ir.

-Vengaaa. No me seas así. No es divertido comprar ropa si no vamos todas.¿Qué tienes que hacer que sea tan importante?.¿Pasamos por tu casa?.

-¡No!-exclamó esta.-No hace falta que vengáis. Ya voy yo para allá,¿vale?. Hasta luego.

Y colgó el teléfono,todavía mirando al peranimals soñoliento.

-Ace,voy a tener que salir por unas horas.¿Crees que podrás apañártelas solo mientras yo no estoy?.

-Creo que si,pero no puedo asegurártelo,ya que nunca he estado solo antes.

Esta lo miró y volvió a coger el teléfono,llamando a Sanji.

-¿Podrías venir a visitar a Ace?. Es que tengo que salir y estaría más tranquila si sé que esta contigo.

-Bueno...ahora no tengo nada que hacer. Iré para allá.

-Gracias-le dijo esta antes de colgar.

Se puso en pie y se cambió de ropa,comprobando que Ace había estado esperándola detrás de la puerta,tan acostumbrado como ya estaba de ir a todas partes con ella.

Ella le dejó el número de su móvil sobre la mesa por si la necesitaba y le dijo que no le abriera la puerta a nadie que no fuera Sanji.

Este asintió,mostrándose abatido,ya que esa iba a ser la primera vez que se separaran.

Ella le dijo que se agachara y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No pasa nada. Solo voy a salir con unas amigas. Volveré en un rato y Sanji estará contigo, así que ni te darás cuenta de que me he ido,¿si?.

-Claro que me daré cuenta. El ama Chihara es lo más importante.

Ella se sintió algo culpable por dejarle allí así de aquella manera,pero si no salia en verano con sus amigas,estas irían a casa sin avisar y no sabía como explicar la presencia de Ace sin hablar de los peranimals.

Así que antes de que decidiera no salir,volvió a besarle en la frente y salió de la casa.

Para su sorpresa,junto con las chicas también iban unos cuentos chicos que ella no conocía. Solo se quedó con el nombre de dos. Paul,un chico rubio y bastante moreno,y Rucchi,un joven moreno con el pelo negro que no hablaba mucho.

Ambos eran amigos y decían que se habían encontrado todos en la playa,a pesar de que Paul afirmaba que no le gustaban esos sitios.

Rucchi se colocó a su lado,pero a pesar de eso,no comentó nada. Simplemente se colocó allí como si fuera su escolta y a Chihara no le cayó mal.

…...

Ace hizo lo que Chihara le había dicho.

Se quedó en casa tranquilamente y solo abrió la puerta cuando se percató primero que era Sanji el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Y como te va con tu dueña?-le preguntó este cuando se sentó en el sofá.

-Bien. El ama Chihara es muy buena conmigo-le dijo este,con el ánimo por los suelos.

-Quien diría que te maltrata...¿Qué te pasa?. No es bueno que te deprimas así y lo sabes.

-Es solo que...desde que Chihara se fue,no estoy feliz y nada me anima. Quiero que vuelva.

Sanji sonrió cuando comprendió lo que pasaba,encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

-Es normal que eches de menos a tu ama cuando nunca os habíais separado,pero tienes que comprender que ella tiene una vida y tiene que salir y hablar con otra gente,¿si?.

Este asintió,aunque no muy convencido.

…...

Unas horas después, Chihara llegó a casa con unas cuantas prendas más de ropa,aunque había tenido que comprar la ropa de Ace con mucha discreción para que sus amigas no la vieran.

Nada más llegar,este se lanzó a abrazarla,dejando caer las bolsas.

-¡Ace,tranquilo!.¡¿No estaba Sanji contigo?.

-Se ha tenido que ir por que había un problema con un peranimals.-Hundió la cara en su cabello.-Cuanto te eche de menos-murmuró.

Y,entonces,fue cuando detecto el olor a hombre en ella,justo cuando ella lo apartaba para poder respirar.

-Tampoco he tardado tanto.

-¿Con quien has estado?-le preguntó Ace con tono seco.

Esta se volvió a mirarle,ya que nunca le había oído hablar así.

-He salido con unas amigas para comprar. Ya te lo dije.

-¿Y no has estado con nadie más?-le dijo este,mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno...ellas han llevado a unos amigos,pero no entiendo por que tengo que darte explicaciones.

He hizo la intención de ir hacia su habitación,pero Ace la cogió de la muñeca y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Es que acaso ya te has cansado de mi?-le dijo con el semblante compungido.

Ella se liberó de su agarre de un tirón,cogiendo de nuevo las bolsas.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Tengo que guardar esto y hacer la cena de los dos-le dijo,ya despareciendo por las escaleras.

Ace no quería molestar a su dueña,pero el pinchazo que había sentido en el pecho cuando había olido a otro hombre había sido superior a él.

Y se sentía aun peor por que no lo entendía.

…...

Después de cenar ambos en completo silencio,se pusieron a ver la televisión.

Se sentaron del mismo modo que al principio del día, Chihara tumbada y Ace sentado en el suelo, pero esta vez se notaba un silencio incómodo y cargado en la habitación.

Esta miró el reloj y puso una serie que a ella le encantaba.

-¿Blood Vampire?-preguntó Ace,al leer el titulo.

-Si. Es una serie basada en unos libros que me leí. Y como me gusta el personaje de Cire,no puedo dejar de verla.

Fue todo lo que hablaron a lo largo de la noche,mientras este observaba como Chihara suspiraba cuando aparecía un hombre fortalecido por horas de gimnasio,rubio de bote sin lugar a dudas.

No comentó para nada cuanto le molestaba eso y que el actor le parecía un manta en pantalla que no sabía hacer su papel. Simplemente se quedó mirándola,por que sabía que ella se molestaría que hablara mal de un personaje que a ella le encantaba.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal cuando esta ponía su atención en otros.

No recordaba que lo hubieran enseñado a estar en aquel estado en ningún momento. Incluso Sanji sensei le había dicho que debía animarse y llevarse bien con todos los amigos de Chihara si en algún momento esta decidía llevarlos a casa.

Entonces...¿de dónde salia aquel sentimiento tan molesto?.

Salio de su ensimismamiento cuando la serie acabó y ella se puso en pie,anunciando que ya era hora de irse a la cama,aun suspirando débilmente.

Ace entrecerró los ojos,molesto,mientras él también se ponía en pie.

Así que le gustaban los tipos musculosos,¿eh?.

Pues iba a ver.

…...

A la mañana siguiente,cuando Chihara entró en el cuarto de Ace para despertarle,se encontró con que este ya no estaba allí.

Se sintió intranquila de golpe y pensó que algo malo le había pasado,pero cuando bajó medio corriendo las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo,se detuvo cuando le vio haciendo flexiones en mitad del salón,solo con los pantalones del pijama remangados hasta la rodilla.

-Ace,¿qué haces?.

-Flexiones...para...mantenerme...en forma...-le dijo,respirando con trabajo.

Por el sudor que perlaba su piel,ella afirmaría que ya llevaba un buen rato haciendo aquello.

No había leído en el manual que los peranimals necesitaran hacer ejercicio,pero a lo mejor si que les venia bien.

Salio del pensamiento cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

Pensando que seria Sanji para sus continuas revisiones,abrió la puerta,dejando a Ace con sus flexiones,casi saltándole Nami en cima cuando la abrió.

-¡Rucchi me pidió tu número de teléfono ayer!.¡Chihara,¿sabes lo que eso significa?.

Esta no consiguió detenerla y Nami entró en la casa,encontrándose con Ace,que estaba tan concentrado en sus flexiones que ni la había notado.

En principio,pareció extrañarse por encontrar a un chico allí,pero,en cuanto vio su cola,por poco no le dio algo.

Se acercó a él mientras Chihara cerraba la puerta sin saber que hacer.

Vio como esta se acercaba a él y le daba un ligero tirón a su cola,haciendo que este diera un grito y se detuviera,alejándose de ella,chocando desde el suelo con el sofá.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?.¡No puedes tocar mi cola!.¡Solo Chihara puede hacerlo!.

-¡La cola es de verdad!-exclamó Nami a su vez,sin dejar de mirarle.

-Voy a contarte algo-le dijo Chihara,sentándose ambas en el sofá,mientras Ace se ponía en pie y se colocaba enfrente de ellas,mirando molesto a Nami.-Pero tienes que prometerme no contárselo a nadie.

…...

-Así que es una mascota-fue a todo lo que pudo llegar Nami.

-Así es-le afirmó Chihara,con Ace aun inmóvil delante de ambas.

-Pero...parece tan normal. No me creo que la genética ya haya llegado a eso.

-Tengo nombre,¿sabes?-le dijo Ace,aun molesto con ella.

-¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?-le preguntó esta,mirándole directamente por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar.

-Por que le prometí a el ama Chihara que nadie más que ella vería mi cola. Me dijo que se pondría celosa si alguien más que ella la veía.

Nami se volvio hacia ella,extrañada, y ella se encogió de hombros como si dijera``¿Qué querías que le dijera sino?´´.

-Bueno...pues...yo había venido para decirte que ayer Rucchi me pidió tu número de teléfono. Creo que quiere pedirte salir-le dijo a su amiga,emocionada.

Ace se llevó la mano al pecho,sintiendo otra punzada molesta.

-¿Y vienes tan temprano a casa solo para decirme eso?-le preguntó esta.

-¡Que va!. Quería saber de primera mano si ya te había llamado.

-Pues respira tranquila,que aun no ha llamado nadie y no creo que lo...

En ese momento,el móvil de Chihara comenzó a sonar y cuando ella lo cogió, Rucchi la saludo desde el otro lado de la linea telefónica.

Tras hablar un rato con él,observando que desde el salón Nami y Ace no dejaban de mirarla, colgó y volvió a acercarse a ellos.

-Venga. Cuenta.¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?. Habéis estado hablando un buen rato.

Chihara miró a Ace,que miraba hacia otro lado con la vista baja. Cogió a Nami y la llevó hasta la puerta.

-Ya te contaré luego-le murmuró a esta antes de cerrar.

La cara de Nami se mostró molesta,pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que ella le cerrara la puerta.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó Ace,aun con la vista baja.-¿Qué ha hablado con ese chico?.

-Nada importante. Que deberíamos quedar todos más veces y eso. Tonterías-le dijo,haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Pero a Ace no consiguió engañarlo,a pesar de que no quiso comentar nada.

…...

Por la tarde,preocupada ya de todo el ejercicio que Ace no dejaba de hacer,llamó a Sanji y le preguntó si aquello era normal.

Este no sabía de que ningún peranimals le hubiera dado por hacer ejercicio.

-Pero para que te quedes más tranquila,me pasaré esta tarde por tu casa,¿si?.

Ella se lo agradeció,viendo a este haciendo flexiones sin parar.

Unas horas después, Chihara se había preparado para salir,viendo como Ace por fin se levantaba del suelo.

Miró a su dueña y le preguntó:

-¿Crees que ahora estoy más guapo?.

Ella lo miró por un segundo,demasiado entretenida intentando colocarse unos pendientes que hacia tiempo ya que no se ponía.

-Si,si. Estas muy guapo-le dijo,sin mirarle siquiera.

Este se percató de eso y de el vestido blanco de tirantes que Chihara se había puesto.

-El ama también esta muy guapa.

En ese momento, esta se sintió un poco mal,pero no supo por que.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Ace fue a mirar.

Como abrió la puerta,supo que se trataba de Sanji,que venia a echarle un vistazo al peranimals.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo para sudar de esa manera?-fue lo primero que le oyó decir mientras cogía el bolso y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Vaya!. Chihara,estas muy guapa-le dijo este mientras la veía salir.

-Gracias. Voy a salir con unas amigas,así que si le ves algo raro a Ace cuando le examines,dejámelo por escrito y yo lo leeré cuando vuelva,¿ok?.

Y sin esperar respuesta,se marchó.

Sanji se mostró extrañado por aquella actitud,pero se volvió hacia la única persona por la que debía preocuparse.

-¿Me vas a contar que demonios te pasa a ti?. Te enseñe en clase que el ejercicio que estas haciendo a este ritmo es malsano.

-Es que...-. Este estaba pensando en contarle o no lo que sentía. Al fin y al cabo,era su sensei.-Es que Chihara le gustan los tipos musculosos.

Sanji se mostró aun más extrañado mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había frente al sofá y encendía un cigarrillo,viendo como este se sentaba frente a él,pareciendo deprimido.

-¿Y por qué deberías parecerte a los tipos que le gustan a Chihara?. Eres su mascota,¿no?.

-Sé que debo ser buena mascota,pero...cuando sé que ha estado con un chico,me siento muy mal y solo quiero que me mire a mi. No quiero que salga con otros chicos.

-Pero,¿no tienes problemas con que salga con sus amigas?.

-También me molesta,pero sé que debe salir con ellas por ahí.

Sanji sonrió mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Ya sé que es lo que te esta pasando.

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó Ace,emocionado por que alguien podía ayudarle.

-Amigo mio,te has enamorado de Chihara. Sospechábamos que eso podía ocurrir,pero ningún otro peranimals lo había hecho...hasta ahora.

-¿Enamorado?-. Conocía el concepto del amor por que Sanji se lo había enseñado y por que aparecía de vez en cuando en las películas que Chihara veía,pero...nunca había pensado que él podía sentirlo. En realidad,pensaba que habían hecho a los peranimals con unas ideas fijas y que no podían salir de ahí.

Sanji se dio cuenta de su contrariedad,pero siguió sonriendo.

-Aunque yo te haya educado,los peranimals también podéis tener sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo,os enseñamos los conceptos y vosotros ponéis en practica lo que aprendéis.

-Pero...¿amor?.¿Por eso me sentía de ese modo?.

-Así es-. La sonrisa en el rostro de Sanji desapareció.-Pero sabes que aunque tú te hayas enamorado, puede ser que ella no y que acabe con un humano como ella. Si eso ocurriera y tú siguieras amándola,podrías morir antes de tiempo por la pena.¿No será mejor que te lleve a la compañía y te reeduque?.

-¡No!-exclamó Ace.-Esta es la primera vez que siento algo por mi mismo,algo que no me han enseñado que haga y quiero seguir sintiendo esto por Chihara. Si con el tiempo ella no me quisiera y se fuera con alguien,yo seguiré a su lado,por que ese es mi compromiso como peranimals. Seguiré con ella hasta el fin de sus días,aunque ella no sepa que la quiero.

Sanji lo miró,ahora más preocupado,y dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que Chihara había colocado en la mesa para él.

-Sabes que si nunca llega a corresponderte,no podrás vivir con ella toda una vida sin decirle lo que sientes.¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte a sufrir de esa manera?.

Este se quedó un momento en silencio,observando sus manos,pero luego miró a su sensei con una determinación que este no recordaba haberle visto nunca.

-Si. Quiero arriesgarme.

…...

Después de hablar un poco más sobre el asunto, Sanji le dijo que debía marcharse ya,pero que si necesitaba cualquier cosa o cambiaba de opinión,solo tenía que llamarle.

-No cambiaré de opinión-le aseguró este.

-En ese caso...buena suerte.

Y con esas se marchó.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Ace pensó en seguir haciendo flexiones,pero le sobrevino una punzada molesta en el corazón. Algo le decía que Chihara no estaba bien.

…...

Esta se encontraba con Rucchi en el parque al que ella había llevado a Ace a jugar por primera vez, pensando cual seria la probabilidad que,de entre todos los parques de la ciudad,acabaran precisamente en aquel.

-¿Te ha gustado la cena?-le dijo este,sentado junto a ella en los columpios,ya de noche y,por tanto,completamente solos en el parque.

-Si. A estado deliciosa-le dijo,intentando lucir una sonrisa.

-Me alegro-le dijo este mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

Chihara sabía perfectamente lo que venia a continuación, así que cerró los ojos,a la espera.

Pero nada más hacerlo,imágenes de Ace no dejaron de pasar por su cabeza como si se tratara de una película.

Recordó como había salido de la caja,como se apenó al saber que no dormirían juntos,como se emocionó cuando ella le compró ropa,como estaba pendiente a ella cuando veían la televisión juntos y,por ultimo,como este le había preguntado como se veía después de hacer un montón de ejercicio mientras ella lo ignoraba y se marchaba a aquella cita.

Colocó la mano en medio justo cuando Rucchi había estado a punto de besarla.

Le parecía simpático y todo eso. En principio había aceptado salir para ver si veía algo más que le atrajera de él,pero no había sido así, así que seguir con aquello era estupido.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó este,extrañado.

-No quiero seguir con esto-le dijo Chihara,muy seria,mientras se ponía en pie y daba media vuelta para marcharse,pero Rucchi la detuvo,poniéndose en pie y cogiéndola por el brazo,dándole media vuelta.

-¿Te invitó a salir y a cenar por ahí y ni siquiera eres capaz de agradecerlo como es debido?-dijo, volviéndose a inclinar sobre ella.

Chihara colocó las manos en medio para evitar que la besara,pero este la cogió por ambos brazos,apartándolos de en medio,haciéndole daño. Gritó,deseando que alguien viniera a ayudarla,pero no había nadie por las cercanías. Rucchi era más fuerte y por si misma no conseguiría quitárselo de encima si él no se apartaba,el cual no parecía ser el caso.

-¡Ace,ayudame!-gritó esta.

En ese momento,sintió que Rucchi la soltaba,oyó un puñetazo,el ruido de como se partía algo con un ruido algo nauseabundo y un cuerpo cayendo a plomo al suelo.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos,comprobó que quien estaba en el suelo era Rucchi,sangrando copiosamente por la nariz,con Ace colocado delante de ella como si fuera su protector.

-¡¿Qué narices pensabas que le ibas a hacer a Chihara,imbécil?.¡Si me entero que te le vuelves a acercar,juró que te mataré!-y esa vez sonaba a una amenaza de verdad.

Chihara entonces se dio cuenta que solo iba vestido con los pantalones del pijama y que Rucchi no había prestado mucha atención,ya que estaba inconsciente.

-Ace,¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó esta,sin percatarse de que estaba temblando sin parar.

Este se volvió a mirarla,revisándola de arriba a bajo y percatándose de las marcas de los dedos del tipo en los brazos de Chihara.

Después de ver que las marcas quedarían ahí por un tiempo,la cogió de la mano y,sin decir una palabra,comenzó a andar sin abrir la boca y sin bajar el ritmo de sus zancadas hacia casa a pesar de que ella aseguraba que no podía andar tan rápido.

Solo cuando ya estaba en casa y con la puerta cerrada a su espalda, este le soltó la mano,solo para acercarla a él abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Me tenias preocupado. Si no hubiera sentido que estabas allí,no sé que habría pasado.

Esta estaba siendo aplastada por sus brazos,pero,en aquella ocasión,la sensación no resultó ser molesta,si no todo lo contrario,abrazándole a él a su vez.

-Pero tú viniste a ayudarme-le dijo,sintiéndose mejor oyendo los latidos de el corazón de este contra su oído.

-Claro que sí-le dijo,abrazándola más fuerte.-Ya te dije que eras lo más importante para mi.

Chihara sintió un ramalazo de alegría recorrerle el cuerpo,pero se extraño cuando este la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

Solo entendió lo que pasaba cuando sintió los labios de Ace sobre los suyos. Y ni siquiera notó que cuando este empezó a moverlos,ella respondió,moviendolos a su vez.

-Eres y serás lo más importante para mi-le dijo a esta cuando él rompió brevemente el contacto.

No podía ser real,pero Chihara vió algo en los ojos de este que le decía aquello no solo por que se lo habían enseñado.

No le dio tiempo a pensar mucho más,ya que este volvió a besarla,saboreándola lentamente,como si fuera un caramelo que se fuera a agotar y quisiera que durara mucho.

Ella notó como empezaba a sentir las piernas de goma y colocó los brazos en torno a su cuello para poder permanecer en pie y que no se rompiera ese contacto,mientras este le sujetaba la cara ,con los pulgares en su barbilla,manteniéndola alta.

¿Cómo podía ser un beso tan dulce y tan excitante a la vez?,pensaba Chihara,que comenzaba a sentir la mente en blanco.

Cuando sintió que Ace mordisqueaba su labio inferior,fue el turno de su columna para transformarse en goma. Si no fuera por que él la estaba sujetando y continuando con el beso,ella no seria nada más que una masa sin forma en el suelo.

Sintió la lengua de este suavizar el mordisco de su labio,con lo que un escalofrío de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sacó su propia lengua para hacer lo mismo. Entonces fue cuando el cuerpo de Ace también sufría un escalofrío y le oyó emitir un ligero gemido,dandose cuenta entonces que ella misma estaba gimiendo por lo bajo.

Cuando sintió la lengua de este entrar en su boca,ya no sintió la tierra bajo sus pies,algo que adquirió cierto sentido cuando Ace la tumbó sobre su cama,sin romper el beso,a pesar de que ambos jadeaban por la falta de aire.

Este bajó los besos por su cuello hasta llegar al escote del vestido.

Notó como sus puños se apretaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo y levantó la cabeza de la cama para mirarlo,que la miraba a su vez con los ojos brillando,con el deseo paseándose por ellos.

-Quitate tú el vestido,por que si lo hago yo,directamente te lo arrancaría.

Chihara sintió otro escalofrío de placer recorrer su cuerpo cuando le oyó hablar con la voz ronca por la pasión y consiguió con mucho trabajo ponerse de rodillas en la cama y sacarse el vestido mientras él no dejaba de mirarla.

Ni ella misma había notado sus propias ansias de que aquello hasta que este le acarició la piel expuesta del vientre.

Intentó quitarse el sujetador también,pero le temblaban tanto las manos y se perdía tanto solo con el contacto de la mano de él,que no lo consiguió.

Este la besó en la comisura de los labios,lamiendo un poco sus labios sin prisa y fue él el que consiguió abrir el cierre.

Cuando más partes del cuerpo quedaron expuesta, Ace evitó un gemido,que se convirtió en un medio rugido al salir entre sus dientes entrecerrados. Ella volvió a acercase a él,ya que este parecía haberse quedado paralizado en el lugar y le besó, ahora dejando atrás las caricias suaves y pasando directamente a explorar el interior de su boca. Este gruñó y la tumbó en la cama,recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos y colocando una rodilla entre sus piernas ,mientras ella empezaba a balancear las caderas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Este retiró el pantalón del pijama que llevaba puesto y ayudó a Chihara a retirar la ultima prenda que había quedado sobre ella,gimiendo ambos cuando la piel de ambos se tocó sin impedimentos.

-Te quiero -le murmuró este en el oído antes de hacer el primer intento de entrar en ella.

Chihara gimió,sintiendo la resistencia de su cuerpo ante eso,pero él se encargo de relajarla con pequeños mordiscos en torno a su cuello,que luego calmaba con lametones perezosos que hicieron que esta volviera a balancear las caderas y pudieran fundirse finalmente.

Tras esto,sin dejar los labios de ella libres ni por un segundo,ambos empezaron un embate. Cuando él retiraba las caderas,ella hacia lo mismo,soltando cortos gemidos cuando ambos se volvían a acercar.

El ritmo fue aumentando,al igual que la intensidad de sus voces. Chihara colocó las piernas entornó a las caderas de Ace y este le sujetó una de las piernas para que la dejara allí,besándola con tantas ganas que tenía la impresión de que se la fuera a comer en cualquier momento.

Pero,mientras que fuera de aquel modo,se lo permitiría.

Tras un embiste más profundo que los demás, Chihara sintió llegar algo y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de este sin darse cuenta,creando lineas rojas sobre su piel,con lo que él gimió y mordió su labio a su vez,aumentando el ritmo.

Finalmente, Chihara sintió como si explotara en mil fragmentos,dispersándose por todas partes,a pesar de que aun sentía su cuerpo intacto,apretando a Ace fuertemente en su interior,ocasionando que él también explotara,apretando los puños,perdido entre sentimientos tan fuertes para los que nadie le había preparado.

Después de aquello,se dejó caer sobre ella,sin cargarla con todo su peso y haciéndose a un lado poco después,besandole un mordisco en el cuello que aun se le apreciaba.

Cuando alzó la vista hacia el rostro de ella,esta le dedico una sonrisa cansada,pero satisfecha.

¿Eso significaba que aceptaba y correspondía a sus sentimientos?.

Le había dicho que la quería,pero ella no había respondido nada,tan perdida en los besos y las caricias como había estado.

¿Qué diría si se lo volviera preguntar ahora?.

-Chihara...-murmuró,no muy seguro.

Esta lo miró con los ojos soñolientos.

-¿Si?.

-¿Tú ….a...a...mi...a mi me...?.

No conseguía que las palabras salieran sin más de su boca.

Esta se abrazó a él,descansando la cabeza en su pecho,sobre su corazón.

Este supo entonces que no se atrevería a hacer aquella pregunta. Prefería no saberlo si al menos podía estar más tiempo así con ella.

-Te quiero mucho, Ace. No sabes cuanto-le murmuro.

Este abrió los ojos a más no poder,pensando que no habría oído bien.

Esta alzó el rostro,mirándolo mientras sonreía.

-Y sé que tú también me quieres. Siento mucho haberme ido de ese modo. Comprendí demasiado tarde que en realidad no quería irme. Que quería quedarme en casa contigo.

Este la beso para que dejara de pedirle disculpas.

-Ahora tú también eres mía-le murmuró mientras le besaba el cuello y Chihara sentía como volvía a derretirse.

**Fin de el capitulo de Ace.**

**Como ya comenté al principio de este fic,la historia se me ocurrió mientras iba en coche. No sé por que,pero las mejores ideas se me ocurren mientras viajo,mirando por la ventanilla dejando a la imaginación con el control.**

**Espero que a las fans y los fans de Ace no se sientan decepcionados con esta historia y dejad review para saber si os ha gustado o no.**

**No tengo muy seguro que un Ace neko haya podido gustar mucho.**

**Yo misma soy una gran fans de Ace y tengo una carpeta enorme con un montón de fotos,a parte de que ya estoy escribiendo otro fic de él,tambien en universo alternativo,así que me gustaría mucho si también les ha gustado a los demás fans esta historia.**

**Sin más,seguiré con el capi que también quiero dedicarle a Sanji y terminaré de una vez este fic de 2 capitulos.**

**Hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como el capitulo 1 ya esta y no quiero enrollarme mucho,aquí os dejo con la parte correspondiente de Sanji,que también es un personaje que me gusta mucho y quería darle su momento de gloria,aunque sea tan corto.**

**Hasta luego.**

_CAPITULO 2._

Como siempre andaba haciendo últimamente, Sanji se encontraba andando cerca de un parque, volviendo de hacer una revisión a un peranimals que se había hecho daño cuando había protegido a su dueño de que le atropellara un coche. El dueño estaba bien,pero el peranimals se había lastimado bastante la pierna y no podría moverse en bastante tiempo.

Al mirar hacia el interior del parque,se percató de la figura solitaria que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra que había allí,reconociéndola ligeramente.

Le sonaba haberla visto cerca de la casa de una de las clientes de la compañía, Chihara, que se había echo buena amiga suya después de todas las visitas que hacia a su casa casi a diario.

Se acercó al sitio,asegurándose de que tenía tiempo para hacer una pequeña parada y se sentó al lado de la chica en el banco del parque,mirando a la poca gente que había por allí pasear.

Esta se le quedó mirando por un momento,observando en silencio como fumaba.

-Su cara me suena-le murmuró.

-Soy amigo de Chihara y Ace -le dijo,mirando al cielo,con sus gafas de sol puestas.

-Usted es el que se encarga de repararlo,¿verdad?.

Este la observó,sorprendido de que supiera eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabe...?

-Llegué por sorpresa a su casa y vi la cola de Ace de casualidad. A Chihara no le quedó de otra más que contármelo.

Este asintió,sin saber que decir y notando que la chica pelirroja seguía mirándolo.

-Usted podría venderme uno de esos peranimals,¿verdad?.

-No te puedo asegurar que tu peranimals se enamore de ti como les ha pasado a Chihara y Ace.

-Me da igual. Es solo que...bueno...

-Quieres estar menos sola-terminó Sanji la frase de ella mientras esta asentía,removiendo el suelo con los pies.

-Ummm-murmuró este.-Creo que no hay ningún problema.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó esta,comenzando a lucir una ligera sonrisa.

Sanji se sintió bien al verla sonreír así,pero alejó esa idea y se puso en pie.

-Como no sabemos lo que estas buscando exactamente,tendremos que ir a la compañía para que veas cual es el peranimals que concuerda más con tus requisitos. Todavía quedan algunos de la camada que crié.

-¿Tú también ayudas a criarlos?-le preguntó Nami,levantándose y colocándose junto a él.

Sanji se puso en pie y asintió.

-Así es. Por cierto, me llamo Sanji -le dijo,tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo soy Nami -le dijo ella,devolviendole el apretón.

-Bien, Nami. Si me haces el honor de seguirme...-y con las mismas,ambos salieron del parque,donde se hizo el silencio.

…...

Al llegar a la compañía, Sanji la llevó hacia los sótanos,que eran donde estaban los peranimals. Desde allí,observaban sus comportamientos y se aseguraban que todo iba bien hasta que alguien los compraba.

Por el camino, habló con algunos de sus compañeros para asegurarse de que no hacia falta en ninguna de las casas de sus clientes y le pidió a un compañero que si pasaba algo,le sustituyera por un rato.

-¿Así que aquí es donde hacéis a los peranimals?-preguntó Nami cuando se colocó ante el cristal desde donde se veían las habitaciones de ellos.

Sanji asintió,colocándose cerca de Nami y observándoles desde arriba.

Notó que esta olía bien,pero apartó eso,por que cada vez que se centraba en ella,se le olvidaba que estaba haciendo allí.

-¿Qué peranimals prefieres?.¿Chico o chica?.

-Pues creo que será mejor un chico. Ya tengo muchas amigas. No necesito otra.

-De acuerdo.¿Y cómo te gustaría que fuera?.¿Cariñoso,serio,distraído,atento,leal...?

Nami se quedó un tanto pensativa,mirando hacia los peranimals que no los veían detrás del cristal. Sanji la miró a ella,percatándose de que era bastante atractiva.

¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica tan guapa no encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz?.

Era algo que no conseguía entender.

Pero decidió concentrarse en el echo de que debía ayudarla a encontrar a un peranimals que la ayudara a mitigar su soledad y que estuviera siempre con ella.

-Es que...en realidad...no sé exactamente lo que estoy buscando-murmuró esta,apenada, pensando que le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo a lo tonto.

Sanji había sido muy amable al acercarse a ella para ver como se encontraba y llevarla allí para intentar ayudarla.

No quería que tuviera que arrepentirse de haber entrado en aquel parque.

Pero,por el contrario,este le dijo:

-Puedes pensar y mirar todo el tiempo que quieras. No tengo prisa.

Que bueno era. ¿Por qué la ayudaba de ese modo cuando a penas la conocía más que de vista?.

Lo miró por un segundo y se percató de que este también la estaba mirando a ella,haciendo que Nami volviera la cabeza,sonrojada,y Sanji carraspeara,algo incomodo.

-Por lo menos querrás que tu peranimals sea fiel a ti,¿verdad?-le dijo este,para seguir con aquello y cortar el silencio incómodo que se había comenzado a formar.

-S...si. Quiero que sea fiel. Y que sepa bajarme los humos cuando me ponga idiota.

-Así que quieres uno que tenga carácter...Ummm. Tenemos a Mihawk-le dijo señalando a uno de ellos bastante serio,con el cabello negro y los ojos dorados,sentado en una esquina de uno de los cuartos,mirando a sus compañeros molesto.

Nami negó con la cabeza.

-Ese parece demasiado serio. No me gustaría estar con alguien que no sea algo animado.

-La cosa es que me estas poniendo esto difícil,¿eh?. Casi parece un juego de preguntas y respuestas.

Nami se rió y Sanji le dedicó una ligera sonrisa,con lo que ella sintió que se ponía algo nerviosa.

-Pero,tranquila. Encontraremos el peranimals perfecto para ti.

-¿Y si no hay ninguno?-le preguntó Nami, mirando hacia a bajo y observándoles.

-Eso significaría que deberías buscar un poco más entre los humanos-le dijo este, muy serio.

¿Por qué demonios se estaba poniendo tan nerviosas ante aquel hombre?.¿Qué era lo que tenía que la ponía en aquel estado?.

Este se colocó justo a su lado,aumentando su nerviosismo.

-A ver a quien más tenemos-murmuró este,notando a Nami nerviosa a su lado.

Entre el olor delicioso que desprendía,lo nerviosa que parecía y que tenía una piel muy suave en apariencia,sentía unas ganas irresistibles de abrazarla y tranquilizarla.

De verdad pensaba que no necesitaba buscar un peranimals,si no que solo necesitaba a alguien que la comprendiera y que estuviera allí para ella,alguien fiable y que valorara lo que realmente ella valía.

Agitó molesto la cabeza.

No debía seguir pensando aquello.

Su trabajo era un negocio y si solo vendiera a los peranimals a aquellos que realmente los necesitaban,su negocio se iría al traste.

Por eso mismo hacia chequeos constantes entre ellos,para asegurarse de que verdad estaban bien y que eran felices donde estaban.

-Si quieres a alguien animado,podrías elegir a Shanks. Es uno de los peranimals más animados que he visto nunca-dijo señalando a un pelirrojo que estaba cantando a pleno pulmón,intentando que Mihawk también se pusiera a cantar,sin éxito.

-Parece el típico tipo que solo piensa en las fiestas. No podría soportar mucho su ritmo-le dijo a Sanji,que seguía mirando entre los peranimals por si encontraba a alguien adecuado.

Los quería a todos como si fueran sus hijos,pero también sabía por eso mismo de que pie cojeaba cada uno.

-Pues...no sé a quien más decirte. Si fuera una chica,seria más fácil. Se adaptan enseguida a las preferencias de su dueño sin abandonar su personalidad.

-Tal vez no encontramos ninguno por que no necesite ningún peranimals-murmuró esta, ligeramente sonrojada cuando Sanji la miró.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas en el estado en el que te encontré en el parque. Estoy seguro que si pienso un poco más,alguien perfecto aparecerá.

-¿Y si el supuestamente perfecto no me gusta?. No se lo que realmente quiero y solo estamos aquí, quitándote tiempo de tu trabajo por mi capricho tonto y...

No consiguió decir nada más,ya que se quedó congelada cuando Sanji la abrazó por la espalda y la apretó contra él,sintiendo como sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar.

-Ya te he dicho que para mi no es una perdida de tiempo. Me parece el mejor tiempo empleado si puedo ayudarte-le murmuro en el oído.

Nami no sintió que había soltado un gemido hasta que el sonido llegó a sus oídos después de revotar por la habitación vacía.

Giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos,encontrándose de lleno con sus labios,que se acoplaron a los suyos casi al instante,devorándola. Ella no se movió del sitio y gimió atrapada en su abrazo,perdida en el beso hasta que este rompió el contacto,respirando bruscamente ambos en busca de aire.

-Quitame las gafas-le murmuró este,sin alejar el rostro de la cara de ella.

-¿Eh?-murmuró Nami a su vez,que no sentía poder comprender su idioma de nuevo después de aquello.

-Quitame las gafas. Quiero verte completamente sin estas lentes,pero no quiero quitar las manos de donde las tengo-dijo,haciendo hincapié en eso ultimo apretando la cintura de Nami.

Esta alzó los brazos lentamente,temblando,y retiro las gafas de los ojos de este.

Cuando Sanji se vio libre de las gafas sonrió,con lo que Nami sonrió a su vez y volvieron a fundirse en un beso que les arrancó un gemido a ambos,mientras Sanji sujetaba el cuerpo de Nami entre sus brazos.

Cuando volvieron a separarse para tomar aire,se mantuvieron la mirada el uno al otro,como si nadie más existiera,tan ensimismados el uno en el otro.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí y te invito a tomar algo?.

-Creo...creo que me encanta la idea-le dijo esta,sonriendo.

Este se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella,besándola de nuevo suavemente en los labios antes de soltarla.

Aunque,cogió su mano y así salieron ambos de la habitación, sin recordar siquiera que era lo que les había llevado allí.

**Fin del capitulo de Sanji y de la historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado como a quedado todo.**

**Ya sé que este capitulo me ha quedado muchísimo más corto que el de Ace y Chihara ,pero es que en inicio solo pensaba hacer esa historia y no sabía que le iba a coger tanta afición a Sanji en su papel.**

**Pues...ya sabéis. **

**Si os ha gustado la historia o no,dejad review con lo que vosotros consideréis oportuno y yo intentaré contestaros,¿si?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


End file.
